


Experiment in Fertilization

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Birthing, Breastfeeding, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Lemon, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lori and Leni are trapped inside a glass cage. Their scientific sister, Lisa, is performing an experiment on them, which they were tricked into participating. The experiment involves a hormone injection, sudden uncontrollable desires, and a curious little alien rat that Lisa borrowed from her friends at NASA.





	1. Forced Participation

**Author's Notes:**

Um, so this fic has a lot of intense fetishes in it, but I don't want to spoil it for anyone. So, scroll down to the bottom for the fetish warnings, alright?

If you're still gonna read this, then I hope you enjoy it! :3

I had a lot of help from Sir Zinixter in designing the cute little monsters in this fic! And this features two amazing authors in this fandom as guest cameos. See if you can guess them! :D

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

EXPERIMENT IN FERTILIZATION

Chapter 1: Forced Participation

Lori was staring at her own reflection in a pane of glass. Her eyebrows were fucking angry. Her hands were shaking as her fists clenched together hard enough her knuckles turned white. Her face was red and fuming as she glared down at her little sister.

"LISA LOUD!"

The four year old blinked.

"You don't have to yell so loud. I'm literally two feet in front of you."

Lori snarled.

"_YOU LET US OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!_"

Lisa stared back with a bored, detached expression. And then, she picked up a clipboard and looked through some notes.

"Sorry, oldest sibling, but I have your signature right here, agreeing to participate in this little experiment."

Lori's eyes narrowed.

"_I thought you said you wanted to compare our signatures, not lock us up in a glass cage._"

Lisa adjusted her glasses before continuing in her steady, monotone way.

"I did. However, since only you and Leni had signed the form, you both are the only siblings inside the test chamber."

Lori growled as she slammed her fist against the glass wall, listening to the whole room quiver under the force.

Lisa blinked again, her eyes just as bored and unalarmed as ever.

"Don't waste your time, oldest sibling. That's bullet-proof glass. Nothing is coming out of there until the experiment ends."

Lori reached back her foot and smacked her heel against the wall, screaming in rage. Only to double back in pain upon contact.

"_OW! You fucking piece of_-"

Leni started tugging on her shirt, and Lori turned to bite her sister's head off…

Only to pause… as both sister's stared in confusion.

A little pink rodent with scales leading up to a spiny shell on its back scurried out from a small hole in the wall. It had six dark legs, and four yellow eyes. A long tail curled and twisted behind its body. It leaned back on its back paws, its four forepaws hanging limp in the air. Its nose twitched and sniffed and-

Leni shrieked as it plopped back down and started scurrying toward them.

"Ah," started Lisa with a small, barely-noticeable smile on her face. "I see Jim has already picked up your scent."

Lori dared to turn her eyes away from the approaching creature for only a half-second to glare at Lisa.

"The fuck is Jim!? And what do you mean our scent!?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses and flipped her notes to a new page.

"Jim is an alien species found in deep space and brought to earth by my friends at NASA. And, since they owed me a favor, and I was feeling bored with my Kindergarten-grade science homework, I decided to borrow him for an experiment."

Lori and Leni both squirmed as the little rodent came up within a few feet and stopped.

It was just staring up at them, sniffing the air… especially toward their legs.

"Now, as for your scent… while you and Leni were asleep, I injected you both with a fertility serum that would increase your sexual arousal over a several-hour time period, as well as force your bodies to start ovulating."

Lori's mouth fell open.

"I am guessing that Jim has registered the presence of two fertile females in heat; and, if my calculations are correct, he should start breeding you shortly."

Lori turned toward her sister and pounded on the glass again.

"LIKE HELL HE IS!"

But, she stopped when Leni screamed.

Both girls focused on the creature's shell… they finally noticed the little dark holes in it… and two pink, slimy appendages began to push outward. They kept growing and curling, twisting in the air like a pair of eels. Each was tipped with what shockingly looked like a penis; with a rigid crown covered in scaly bumps and a small slit on the very end that was already dripping out a clear, shimmering fluid.

They were watching as the creature sat back on its haunches, sniffing at the air.

Suddenly, the two tentacles darted after them, and Lori and Leni jumped apart right as the crowned heads smashed into the glass, smearing slimy cum all over the surface.

Lori ran to one corner, while Leni ran to the other.

The creature was still sniffing the air; looking at Lori, and then at Leni. Its tentacles flopped around in the air, twisting and jerking in a random pattern.

Suddenly, the creature began to glow until the whole thing was a bright yellow ball of light.

The girls had to look away, while Lisa merely put on a pair of UV-protective goggles over her glasses.

When the light began to fade away, Lori gasped and Leni grimaced with trembling lips.

Where Jim once stood, there were now two Jims.

Lisa blinked.

"Well, that was unexpected. I think I'll name you Otto."

Jim and Otto turned to sniff at each other before they parted ways.

Lori hissed and snarled, taking a defensive stance as Jim started toward her in a casual gait reminiscent of a lazy cat.

"Fuck off, rat! I swear to God I'll tear your tentacles off and shove them down your-"

Jim sat back on his haunches, his four yellow eyes staring up at her.

_Sniff, sniff._

This female was so fucking hot; so fucking fertile and ready for his seed.

"-I'll crush your fucking skull in with my-"

She shrieked as his tentacles suddenly went after her! She jumped to the side, but Jim was ready. She cried out as one wrapped around her left forearm, squeezing tight like an anaconda. And the second tentacle grabbed at her shirt; the leaky head dampening her blue fabric with sticky fluid as it bunched up the hem and started tugging.

Lori's nerves were shot, but when she felt her shirt begin to rip, she yelled in fury. Grabbing the tentacle with her hand, she brought it up to her mouth and sunk her teeth in as hard as she could.

Poor Jim fell back from the pain, his tentacles retreating.

Lori pressed her butt to the glass wall, resting her hands on her knees as she stood heaving for breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

She looked up with a mix of blood and cum dripping down her chin, a malevolent look in her eyes.

"I told you not to fuck with me, rat. Now, scurry off and die."

But Jim only blinked his eyes. One at a time. He sniffed at the air again. His torn tentacle, damaged and weak and oozing blood and some other creamy goo that Lori didn't want to think about, drifted down to Jim's nose and he gave it a good whiff.

His pupils dilated as he smelled her saliva on his body.

He looked up at her.

She wasn't going to surrender. But that was ok.

Lori's smile fell as Jim started glowing, even brighter and stronger than before.

And her jaw fell agape when the glow disappeared to reveal four identical Jims, each with two perfectly revived tentacles.

"Oh...fuck…"

Lisa whistled as Lori took off running with four little Jimmys running after her. She had a little smirk on her face. A small shimmering light glanced across her glasses as she saw the four creatures corner her oldest sibling.

An evil laughter bubbled up in her chest as she adjusted her clipboard and started writing down notes.

Meanwhile, Leni was cowering in her own corner, kneeling down and holding herself tightly.

Otto scurried up to her and tilted his head, still sniffing.

Sure, he could smell the heat wafting off her body like a precious fragrance, but he could also sense her fear.

Leni cringed and closed her eyes shut, whimpering as his tentacles slowly floated over to her. She trembled as the first one touched her leg, its slimy, pliable texture moving across her thigh like a wet bar of soap. She whined when she felt its other tentacle caress her cheek.

Otto's appendage gripped her chin, and turned her face toward him.

Leni was terrified, but the soft and tender way he was touching her allowed her to open her eyes. She blinked away her tears because she'd been crying up until that point. She looked down at him.

Little Otto tilted his head and chittered with his buck teeth.

Leni sniffled as his tentacles kept caressing her, smothering her legs and cheeks with slimy affection.

She decided to return his touch… her hand shaking as it slowly moved toward him.

Her fingers pressed into his pink fur, and she smiled.

He was really quite soft and warm.

He nuzzled his wet nose into the palm of her hand; his tentacles began dancing around her.

Her smile grew wider.

"Aww, you're really quite cute for a mouse."

He looked back at her and scurried up onto her lap, and she giggled as she put her hands around him.

She was still resting on her legs. His tentacles were still caressing across her body, moving over her arms, her feet, her stomach…

She ran her hands down his furry sides. She poked the scales on his back leading down to the base of his spiny shell. She went to touch one spine, and he hurriedly chittered at her.

"Oh," she looked at it dumbly, noticing how a dark tar-like substance coated the very tip of each little spine.

"I guess it's a no no, huh?"

She went back to touching his sides and his head, humming as she leaned back. The guy was growing calm and laid down in her lap, but his tentacles kept moving.

Leni was growing really relaxed as well.

His nose twitched when he sensed it. Her fear was gone.

Leni only blinked her eye open for a second when she felt his tentacle slip under her dress. She giggled as she poked his nose.

"If you were a boy, I'd scold you. Buuuut since you're only a cute little mouse, I guess it's alright."

He took her lack of resistance as a cue to go ahead.

So, his other tentacle slipped over her chest and right down the top of her dress. The slimy muscle wedged itself between her bra cups, stretching the lingerie, as it trailed down her stomach. Meanwhile, his first tentacle was slipping between her thighs, getting closer and closer to her underwear.

When she felt him touch her damp fabric, she whined. She didn't understand why but… she'd been feeling _really_ hot down there ever since she and Lori woke up inside this cage.

She looked down at her new friend and shook a finger at him.

"No. No one is allowed in there."

He only raised his head enough for his four eyes to blink at hers in casual focus.

She squeaked when she felt his tentacle slide straight across her lower lips, right over her panties… and then, she _eeped_ when she felt him make a sharp twist and try to pry itself underneath the waistband of her panties.

She freaked out and pushed him off, and she stood up and started pulling his tentacles out of her dress.

She glowered down at him as he blinked at her.

"You may be cute, but you're not allowed in there!"

He blinked again, walking up to her leg.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Your cuteness won't sway me, little mouse."

His pink tongue touched her ankle, and she was _realllly_ close to giving in…

"_Nooo!_"

She did the only thing she could do when she came across something so adorable she couldn't resist it… she closed her eyes and ran!

...straight into the glass wall.

...falling down.

...clutching her head as the whole room spun around really, really, really fast.

While she was down, Otto came up and set right on her chest, right beneath her breasts. He laid his head in the valley of her boobs and stared at her.

She could feel his tentacles touching her ankles, caressing her and trying to calm her down.

He started licking her dress, wetting her bra beneath.

She sighed and moaned as his pink, bumpy heads massaged her legs like that really weird toy Lori kept in the deepest place of her sock drawer. His creamy lotion was spreading across her legs as he slowly drifted up to her knees.

He was staring into her eyes.

She could feel his tentacles wanting to go farther, but they stopped at her knee… right at her dress' hem.

Her lips trembled as his tentacles kept touching her, smearing their warm, sticky juice all over her legs. His scent was filling the air, flooding her nose. She could smell herself, too. And she knew he could smell her. His little button nose was sniffing all over her breasts as he kept licking her dress.

She bit her lip. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her hand touched his side. She cradled him. She picked him up and set him down.

The little guy laid down like a puppy waiting for his master to come home.

She stood up on shaky legs. She grimaced as she felt her own sticky secretion running down her thighs, mixing with his own at her knees.

She grabbed her dress and lifted it up and over her head, her boobs bounced as they were released.

Before she could even touch her underwear, his tentacles were already upon her bra.

Her eyes widened, her mouth forming a perfect O, when she heard the snap click open. The garment fell away, and her full, firm breasts fell free, though still seeming to almost defy gravity with how perky they were.

She expected him to be like any boy in those videos Lori showed her late at night and just start feeling her up…

But she bit her lip when his tentacles touched her ribs and started heading south…

She widened her legs for him when his leaking heads hooked onto her panties and began to pull them down…

She moaned as the cool air inside the glass walls touched her damp little kitty as her underwear was tugged down to her ankles with gentle care. She stepped out of them and pushed them away. She sighed as her hand pressed flat to her stomach, her fingers splaying outward.

She let her hand start drifting down to her trimmed patch of blonde curls, already soaked from her musky arousal.

She couldn't even think about anything else but the way her middle finger was rubbing her clit before diving straight into her well-lubricated pussy in one slow, deliberate thrust. Her lips opened up as her butt pressed into the glass wall. Her head fell back, and to the side, exposing her long, slender neck. Her moans increased in volume as she slipped a second finger into her damp cunt, her palm massaging her clit. Her musky scent was flooding the air, her slick heat sliding down her legs, dripping onto the ground below her.

His tentacles wrapped around her knees, and started to turn her around.

Leni obeyed him, putting her hands on the glass wall and spreading her legs wide. Her sweaty bangs were smooshed to the surface as her heady breaths puffed against the transparent wall. She blinked her eyes open to see her little sister, Lisa, standing only a foot in front of her.

Lisa, still holding her clipboard, was staring at the alien rodent with wide, twinkling eyes.

"Fascinating!"

She watched as his tentacles started curling around Leni's long legs, holding her in place.

She felt her own breath hitch in excitement, her brain wondering at top speed if anything would come to fruition from this experiment.

She watched as one of those heads started drifting towards her sister's leaking vagina. The thing was round and large, definitely big enough to plug up the sixteen-year-old's hole. It was leaking a steady stream of clear cum, making much of the appendage appear shiny and sticky under the lighting.

She held her breath at the same time that Leni shook and gasped…!

His dickhead was wiggling against her lips, smearing its cum around the outside; prepping her for a swift deflowering…

Lisa blinked and looked past her sibling. She adjusted her glasses.

"What the-"

On the other side of the cage, Lori was screaming as she fought them off as hard as she could.

There were twelve of them now. Twenty-four tentacles were grabbing at her arms and legs and stomach, trying to pin her down.

One particularly nasty rodent leaped at her face, and Lori punched its jaw so hard she heard a satisfying crunch. A shame that it started glowing before it landed; sprouting off three more friends upon impact: it being perfectly healed as well.

Her clothing had been completely torn from her body. Every single scrap. Her thighs were slick and sticky from her own arousal, and Lori wanted to curse her little sister for doing this to them.

The blonde seventeen-year-old found herself back up against a wall, a forest of tentacles leaking cum right before her.

Her mind was racing with fear of what Lisa had told them only minutes before.

These creatures were here for one thing and one thing only.

To knock her and Leni up.

Well, that wasn't gonna fucking happen!

She saw a brief opening inside the herd of horny rodents, and she took it. She pushed aside a half dozen tentacles and leapt into the air. She could almost taste her freedom...

Ten different tentacles wrapped around her body, from her ankles to her shoulders; just holding her mid-air.

She jerked and twisted as the forest writhed and moved her around.

Lori was flipped right side up, and even though she fought them as hard as she could… they were too strong. The slimy pink appendages parted her legs wide, revealing her leaking center and glistening thighs to more than a dozen sets of four yellow, hungry eyes. Her dank smell filled the pack's noses and they began chittering like a storm… like a mating frenzy was upon them.

Her arms were pulled behind her back, and she was bowed just enough that her neck was fully exposed and her perky breasts were presented to their starving gaze.

Lori heard her sister scream, and she turned and saw a slimy tentacle dick spreading her younger sister's vagina open and wiggling its way inside.

Her first instinct was to scream, too… but she heard Leni's moan that followed. And she saw how the girl's hips were moving with the squirming appendage. And she couldn't believe her eyes when Leni's hands grabbed onto the slimy thing and helped it press deeper into her body.

But she could only see for a second before her own slimy dickhead appeared before her eyes.

Lori growled and threatened to bite it, but that didn't deter him.

She felt the gooey heat smearing on her lips; and while she was fighting to keep from opening her mouth, two smaller tentacles wiggled their way inside and forced her open.

She gagged as it pushed its way over her tongue, heading straight for the back of her throat.

But the blonde wasn't gonna have it! She bit as hard as she could, feeling a hot liquid burst inside her mouth.

The massive tentacle fell from her lips, and the girl spat up blood…

Then, there was a glow… and where there was once one big tentacle, now there were three.

And she couldn't fight them off as they each squirmed inside her lips, and past her teeth, and tickled her throat…

Her eyes began to cry as she felt one try to go just a little deeper in her throat; and she could feel her windpipe expanding to make room for him.

God, it was starting to hurt her jaw, and she could barely breathe.

Everytime he pulled back, she gasped for air, but she never had long before the slick thing crammed itself back into her cozy throat.

While all her attention was on the tentacles getting cozy inside her mouth, she was completely surprised when she felt no less than four start prodding her thighs.

Her watery eyes burst open and she started to fight some more, but the limbs holding her squeezed her, and she squeaked in pain. She was knocked out of breath and could do nothing more.

She felt one oozing head smear its cum up and down her slit, coating her outer lips with lubricant. It… i-it felt so good, her body started to heat up. Her thighs started to hump that appendage as it continued preparing her for breeding. She tried to fight her body's instinct to mate, but…

God, she felt a different cock-shaped head press into her slit and start forcing itself inside, and she just couldn't stop herself from pushing her hips down and helping him impale her with his wiggling pink cock.

She came to right as she felt the slimy think reach her inner entrance, and she weakly tried to pull herself off of him, but her mate would have none of it. His tentacle gave one last push and claimed her cunt for himself, making Lori scream around the three pink alien cocks that took turns deep throating her.

Her eyes shut, as tears ran down her cheek, and her body fell limp as she gave herself up to her fate.

Her stomach turned and she felt like she might just vomit as that tentacle wiggled so deep into her pussy. It started pressing into her pussy. And then, like a bolt of lightning striking her body, its shape changed just enough to let it slip inside her womb.

She screamed as its length kept pushing inside her body, filling her up like… God, nothing could ever do that… nothing except pregnancy.

Lori felt that slimy thing split into two heads inside her body, and they started slithering up her tubes.

When she was absolutely sure they had reached her ovaries, the pink cocks started poking her precious egg making organs, thrusting into her, making her moan.

Lori willed her body to not do it, to not give in and release an egg, but it felt so good.

Whatever was inside that sticky slime-cum gave her body the most amazing feeling. It made her weak, nearly mindless. It made her desire his cum so much that she was willingly fucking him.

The oldest sister didn't even know she was lowered on the ground by this point. Her hands and knees were on the ground, and her pussy was being filled so beautifully. Fuck, she needed more.

The many Jims sensed her urgency, and they supplied her demands.

Tentacles wrapped around her breasts, playing with her. They caressed every inch of her. One even started poking her butt as a little Jim walked over and sniffed her backdoor, wondering curiously if this female possessed two breeding chambers…

Lori's mind was close to breaking. She fought her body's desire to be bred with everything she had. She didn't even know how it was possible, but she could feel one ovary try to open up, and she willed it shut for as long as she could.

But when that tentacle pierced her butt and started exploring inside her other hole, she shattered with a scream, and her body fell into a violent orgasm.

And to her great shame, she felt her ovary open up, and one of her precious eggs slipped away from safety.

That slimy tentacle touched it, and then pulled back.

While the head was motionless, the main limb kept thrusting inside her orgasming pussy.

Lori laid her head on the ground and prayed she wouldn't get pregnant, that it would fail in its mission, that-

And then the head suddenly swelled and began releasing endless amounts of cum.

As it pulled out, it kept pumping her full until every inch was stuffed with slimy cream. The cock changed shape once again, growing much thicker at the base, plugging her pussy up.

Lori's eyes blinked as she felt her belly start to distend. B-but, that wasn't possible. No boy could ever do that…

She looked at her stomach and she whimpered as she saw her womb grow bigger and bigger as it stretched to accommodate all that cum. Soon, she looked like she was five months pregnant, and the little rodent still wasn't done inseminating her.

Lori quit praying. There wasn't anyway she wasn't already pregnant by this rat, and to her ever-growing shame…

It was feeling so good, so addicting…

Being bred like this, being pumped full with aphrodisiac cum.

She heard a cry come from somewhere but she couldn't look at it. Her eyes were growing watery again as she felt something moving inside her womb. Something that wasn't a tentacle.

On the other side of their prison, still standing against the glass wall, Leni's body was shaking as she fell into her own orgasm. The glass was fogged by her face as she screamed in pleasure. Her knees were growing weak, but she was supported by a few of Otto's friends.

His cute little thing was wiggling around deep in her belly, and it felt so good, Leni was crying from too much pleasure. She was getting too sensitive, and her new friend could tell.

So, she laid down on her back and let him crawl up to her pussy and start licking her, trying to soothe her discomfort while his appendage kept fucking her deeply.

Leni felt the changes in his sticky cock as her hole was plugged up, and a warm gooey liquid started gushing inside her body. She keened and held him tight with her hands as her belly started to fill up, and then started to stretch.

Soon, she looked at her belly and she giggled through the maddening pleasure.

She was gonna have babies! Many, many babies! Her belly looked so big!

The young teen girl lifted her little mouse to her chest and stroked his soft fur. She adored him, as she recognized him as the father to her children.

Little things were starting to wiggle around inside her stomach, and Leni groaned as she tried to relax.

Whatever these cute mice were… they moved quick.

The pink cock deflated and left her pussy with a loud squelching sound, and a rush of cum flooded her thighs and the ground around her butt.

Leni moaned as a river of cum left her, until just a small leaking drip was all that remained.

She held her stomach with her pretty manicured hands. Those tiny things were still moving around inside. She felt a slight pain as one wiggled its way through her cervix; its tiny claws making pleasurable scratches on the lining of her vagina as it scurried out of her pussy.

Leni looked down as a tiny ball of wet fur plopped onto the ground, soon followed by two more.

Her heart swelled with affection for her new babies. She heard them chittering with high pitched squeaks. They sounded perfect, so healthy; exactly like a mother would hope for.

The teen girl massaged her breasts. They were starting to get sore, and swollen a little bit. Her nipples were leaking, too.

Leni knew that mothers feed their babies with their breasts, and suddenly she really wanted to experience that. She patted her stomach and called to her fuzzy babies, and they crawled up her thighs and across her tingling belly. One tried climbing her breast but it kept slipping down onto her ribs. His mother giggled and scooped him up.

Leni gazed lovingly into his beady little eyes; his entire body like one huge ball of fluff. She laid him atop her breast, and he latched onto her nipple and started sucking.

Soon, the new mother felt her breast milk start to release, and she moaned as her little baby drank it up.

The other two babies didn't need help. They crawled up her arm, and rolled over her shoulder and circled her other nipple. One tried to latch on and the other squeaked.

Leni giggled, "Aww, don't be like that. Mommy has enough for both of you~"

She nudged them both into position and helped them suckle on her nipple together; and even though it was messy, the two were greedily feeding on her breast now.

Leni was a really happy mommy.

Lori, however, wasn't exactly happy.

She birthed a half dozen imps that were clawing all over her tits, fighting for dominance over her teats. The cock in her ass was still thrusting inside her, trying to find an ovary. Her body was shaking and close to exhaustion.

"_N-no more,_" she begged them, moments before she fell onto her back.

She laid there, unresponsive except for the occasional moan and twitch.

So, her rapists lifted her up into the air.

Lori didn't think it could get any worse… until she felt the cock swell inside her ass and start filling her up with cum once more. In the wrong place.

She cried out as her body was defiled, but one rat must have thought her whimpering pleas were irritating, because no sooner than her lips opened up another wiggling dick had forced its way down her throat, slowly fucking her and releasing a steady stream of cum.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her offspring suckled on her sore breasts.

Her fingernails clawed at the ground as not one, but two new cocks started entering her abused pussy. She begged them, in her mind, to please stop raping her. She begged her body not to give in a second time.

Lisa watched from the glass wall with casual curiosity as she witnessed those two bulges in Lori's stomach, those two massive tentacle-cocks, separate. One taking her left tube, the other taking her right.

Oooh, this should be good~

The blonde woman was crying again as four cocks ravaged her body from the inside out, as six tiny mouths fed from her swollen breasts with no care for their mother's well-being.

She was literally reduced to being a breeding cow, and to her overwhelming shame…

She was so fucking turned on she released two more eggs before they even reached her ovaries.

Leni was on her hands and knees, playing peekaboo with her three fuzzy babies, when she felt a wet nose sniffing at her thighs. She looked down, underneath her body, and there were two little cute mice there!

Her heart blossomed for them. That's why that little guy kept making more little guys with the glowy lights! He was lonely! He just wanted kids. And he needed a Leni to be their mommy.

She lowered her butt enough so they could poke her lips with their cute wet noses. And she even reached around to spread her pussy for them, and encouraged them both to use her at the same time.

"Come on, little guys, you can do it. Make me a mommy again~"

She braced herself on the ground as the two pink cocks penetrated her and quickly moved through her cervix and even deeper into her belly. Leni moaned and laid her forehead on the ground as they started fucking her hard. She was still sore, but gosh, it totes felt so good, oh my god…

She felt something stroke her cheek and she looked up.

Otto was sitting before her, squeaking happily, thanking her for mothering his brood.

She smiled at him, then moaned as the two mice found her deepest place and started playing with her ovaries. She thought really hard about how badly she wanted to help them, and her own selfish desire to be a mommy again. And something magical happened! She felt her ovaries release two eggs at the same time, and she blushed with pride as her two new mates chittered with joy. She readied herself for their expansion, and sure enough they plugged her up almost instantly.

Leni moaned lecherously as they started filling her up, and they didn't stop where Otto had before. Soon she looked like she was carrying twins at full term… and they still weren't done yet!

The young woman whimpered, but took it all. They were trusting her to be a strong mother, and they were just doing their part to making sure her fertile eggs were inseminated and took root. But, nngh, it kinda hurt too! Owie!

Otto stroked her cheek again, and the blonde teen kissed his pink limb.

The little mouse squeaked cheerfully, encouraging her to keep going. But he knew she needed extra help, so he gently slipped his cock between her lips and let his aphrodisiac honey drip into her mouth.

Soon, his beautiful mate was moaning and sucking on his wiggling length, stroking him with her tongue, slurping up his cum. So, he kept giving her more and more, until she was full and had to part from him with a gasp.

She groaned as her stomach was stretched so much it was touching the ground now. Her little eggs must have been swimming in all that cum. The poor teen was in pain from overextension.

To her surprise, her precious babies and their father started licking her belly for her. They soothed her pain away, and helped her last until her mates released her.

Leni moaned loudly as what felt like an ocean of cum gushed from her womb, splashing all over the ground. The young woman rolled onto her side and lifted her leg up. She could already feel the new younglings crawling their way out of their mommy.

She moaned as each fluffy baby popped out onto the ground and scurried up to her breasts.

The beautiful mother counted her lovely children; all ten of them, and helped them each have a turn at her teats.

She sighed and laid down as her new family gave her attention for being such a good mother.

Lori was crying as she tried to crawl away, scratching at the ground.

But, the rats were sitting on her ass, and their tentacles were fucking both of her holes without any cares.

She'd already given birth to two dozen demons.

She just wanted it to stop.

_Please, make it stop._

But, fuck, it felt so good. Each time she gave birth, she was brought higher than the last time. She was soaring so high she wondered if the next time she wouldn't even come back down.

But she had to try. She just had to!

Using the last of her strength, she pushed herself to her feet, knocking her rapists and children off her body, and ran toward the glass.

She unknowingly ran into the same section where Leni was currently leaning against the pane and moaning as a huge tentacle-cock was impregnating her for the fifth time that day.

Leni was groaning and scratching at the glass, completely filled with the desire to be mated as many times as she possibly could.

But, Lori had to save them! She had to!

All around her, dozens of adult rats were approaching her. Lightly growling, obviously horny.

And to her utter shock, some of the sisters' newborn had already matured enough that they had their own (much smaller, but still fertile) tentacles.

She banged her fist on the glass, and glared at Lisa.

The young scientist merely grinned as the reality finally settled inside Lori's head.

As the seventeen year old mother looked around at a hundred different cocks that all wanted to knock her up, she finally surrendered.

This was her life now.

* * *

**Fetishes:**

Tentacles, xenophilia (rodents, specifically), non-con, imsemination, forced pregnancy, violence, mild gore, double- and triple-penetration, cumplay, cum inflation, interspecies sex, interspecies pregnancy, birthing, breastfeeding


	2. What They Are Meant To Be

**Author's Notes:**

Go back and read the warnings at the bottom of the first chapter. If you're still ok with reading this, then I hope you enjoy it. I will give one spoiler and that is that nothing bad happens to Lily.

I wrote this as a teaser originally, but finally finished it today. This was a request from an anon on /tlhg/.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 2: What They Are Meant To Be

Lincoln was snooping around in Lisa's bedroom. Yeah, he already knew - if he got caught, it would likely cost him his life! Or worse… a one-use brother ticket as a lab rat.

The boy shivered as he assumed the worst. But it had to be done! He wouldn't risk having to live the rest of his life as a green blob for anything less important!

A'right, now you're probably wondering why Lincoln is searching through Lisa's closet, right? Well, I'll tell you! This cute, completely responsible and dependable young man was taking care of his youngest sister; providing a public service by reading to her the greatest novels of all time!

Ace Savvy comics!

It is said that just a single page in these graphic novels can raise the IQ of a baby by qradupillionty-times-two!

He wanted Lily to grow up with a full deck, and she wouldn't get that if a few aces were missing from her hand- er, brain, uh- Oh, fudge it, you know what he meant!

Anyway! The point was that this mature, handsome older brother was reading to his baby sister when Cliff suddenly jumped onto his lap, grabbed the comic, and took off through the door to Lisa's closet!

Now, to say Lincoln was frustrated was simply not accurate.

He was pissed!

That was a mint condition limited edition!

So, long story short: Lincoln was rummaging around inside Lisa's closet to find Cliff and get his comic back.

And that's when he found it.

A door inside the closet…

His first thought was of Narnia, and he considered grabbing a coat, and maybe a sword-

And suddenly, the door opened on its own, right before his eyes!

Lincoln froze, his eyes wide and curious.

An eerie mist crept along the floor, escaping from the flight of stairs that was revealed.

A single fluorescent light flickered to life halfway down the steps.

Lincoln looked down, gulping, sweating.

What was Lisa doing down there?

More importantly, how did she hide a secret stairway that went down the side of the house? Where did it go? How was this physically possible? Why-

Cliff jumped down the first step, and took off toward the bottom!

Lincoln saw his comic flapping from the thief's fangs, and he hurried after him.

"Hey! Stop!"

When he reached the bottom, in a place that should be in the bit of driveway leading up to the garage, Lincoln gathered his senses and looked around.

He couldn't understand what was happening, where he was, how it even existed. It didn't make sense!

Then, the single light went out, and the empty room flooded with darkness.

As a chill crept over his spine, Lincoln crossed his arms over his chest and shivered.

"Cliff?" he quietly called out.

He looked all around, until he saw a tiny light flickering down a long hallway.

Lincoln walked slowly toward it, and as he approached he finally began hearing sounds.

Moaning.

* * *

"Oh, hey! Little dudette! Whatcha doin' down here all by your lonesome? I thought Lincoln was watching you," Luna smiled down at her baby sister as she picked the girl up into her arms.

She poked Lily's cheeks and grinned as the baby started giggling. She started making cute, funny faces.

"Where's your dorky goofball brother at Lilypad?"

She sat the baby back in her crib, and gave her an angry, smiling face.

"Should I clobber him?"

Luna raised her fists in the air, flexed her thin arms, kissed her small biceps, winking at her baby sister.

Lily smiled and giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Hmm, where did he go anyway?"

"Bah!" Lily pointed toward the closet.

Luna sighed, "He should know better than to jack around with Lisa's bits and bobs."

She picked her baby sister back up, cradling her to her chest.

"Well, if we dash maybe we can find him before Lisa does. What do you say?"

"Poo poo!"

Determination in their spirits, the two sisters entered the hidden doorway deep within Lisa's closet, and started down the steps…

* * *

"What the-"

Lincoln's hands were shaking on the glass walls.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

The young boy jumped, turning to his sister.

A dangerous light glinted across her glasses.

"Completely stripped of their humanity, these two are nothing more than breeding cows now."

Lincoln felt sick, his stomach dropping and his body growing dizzy.

"How could you do something so awful!?"

Lisa turned to him, holding out a vial.

"It was for science. Now, since you were rude enough to interrupt my experiment, perhaps you would pay recompense by drinking this?"

Lincoln eyed it carefully. It was a curious pink liquid that was faintly bubbly.

"What is it?"

"This concoction will give you a new perspective."

"But, what about the girls? Aren't you going to do anything about them!?"

Lisa sighed, "Lincoln, they agreed to do this."

Lincoln started at the glass in silent horror, watching as a little alien something crawled onto Lori's naked breast and started to-

He had to look away.

"Look at me, Lincoln. Deep down they wanted this."

Lincoln shook his head, "It's not right."

But Lisa was insistent and kept pressing the vial into his hands. So, Lincoln, thinking desperately of a plan to save his sisters, tipped the vial toward his lips and began to drink.

At first he noticed no sudden symptoms, but soon he got dizzy. His chest and thighs were burning, and he felt a sharp sting between his legs.

Lincoln fell to the ground and clutched his groin with his hands, but then he shrieked. Not the boyish shriek he normally made; it was a girlish cry that could possibly break a window.

"Lisa!" his feminine voice yelled, "What did you do to me!?"

A dark glint raced across her glasses.

"I made you into what you were always meant to be."

Lincoln watched as Lisa walked over to a glass tube - something resembling a cryo chamber. The scientist locked herself safely inside.

"Don't disappoint me, Lincoln. I'll be watching."

The young boy, now girl, watched in silence as Lisa pushed a button.

Now, suddenly the glass cage that kept Lori and Leni trapped with those days was lifting up off the ground.

Lincoln stared in shock, frozen to her place on the ground, as curious noses started sniffing the fresh air.

And when dozens of glowing eyes looked her way, Lincoln got to her feet and started screaming.

* * *

"Was that… Lincoln? No. It was too high pitched, but then-"

Luna and Lily heard the shriek again, but this time it was much closer.

Luna peeked around a corner and froze dead in her tracks. She covered Lily's eyes on instinct.

"N-no, please…"

Lincoln was scratching at the ground, trying to crawl away as a forest of tentacles were ripping his clothes to pieces. Finally, one rather large, slimy appendage flipped him onto his back and tore his underwear off.

Luna stared in shock - not able to comprehend why Lincoln was being attacked by tentacles nor why his penis was now a vagina.

Neither was prepared for what happened next.

Lincoln's legs were spread wide, even as he begged for mercy and tried to fight back. He was held down almost to the point of being strangled. And that thick, leaky tentacle that had taken away his underwear was now licking at his pussy lips; getting Lincoln ready to lose his virginity, too.

Luna made a small noise, and several glowing eyes turned toward her.

She hated herself. She hated herself for running. She wanted to kill herself for not doing anything to save him, especially when she heard him scream as his vagina was defiled by a monster. But she had to save Lily.

She ran up the steps into Lisa's room, and she slammed the closet door shut.

The twins walked in.

"Listen to me," Luna yelled, "Don't you dare open this door!"

She ran out of the room before Lola could sass her, but that didn't stop the little girl from scoffing behind her older sister's back.

"Who does she think she is?"

Lana was less inclined to go along with Lola.

"I dunno. She sounded pretty serious."

"What could be behind this door that's so scary anyway?"

Neither could figure it out.

Then, they heard it.

"Is that," Lana's eyes were twinkling, "a mouse scratching at the door!?"

* * *

Luna ran down the stairs to the living room. Fortunately, it seemed Luan and Lucy were out with Dad buying groceries. But, Mom and Lynn were still at home somewhere. She just had to find one!

She ran into the kitchen, breathless, panting. But she found Lynn.

"L-Lynn, h-hurry," she could barely speak.

"You have to get Lily out of the house. Take her anywhere, just not here!"

"Luna, what's going on?"

She put Lily into her younger sister's arms. She was crying by this point.

"L-Lisa did something awful. I'm gonna try to stop her. Just go. P-please, Lynn…"

Lynn's own eyes started tearing up at the emotion she felt from her sister.

"You have to save Lily."

Lynn wanted to ask what would happen to Luna. What would happen to everyone else. But she knew from the look in Luna's eyes that there was no hope left. They couldn't stop it. But she could save Lily. And, by staying behind, Luna might be able to save others.

"I love you, Lynn," Luna told her, before shutting the outside door, and locking it.

She turned around and looked up the stairs.

Mom just walked out of her bedroom.

"What's going on, Luna? Wha-"

They both jerked when Lola screamed.

* * *

"Lana, don't open that! The noise is creeping me out!"

But, Lola! It's just a mouse. There's nothing to be afraid of. Trust me."

Yeah… Lola didn't want to trust her. She knew what a stupid mouse looked like. And she didn't want to see one right now. Plus, was it really worth enraging Luna over something as trivial as a stupid rat? No. No, it wasn't.

"Fine," Lola relented, "But if we get caught, I'm blaming everything on you."

Lana rolled her eyes and agreed, silently reminding herself that she should love her twin.

She opened the door slowly. Both were surprised when a bit of mist rolled from the doorway.

Yet, both were shocked even more so when a… snake… slid across the ground toward them.

Lola sniffed, "Shows what you know. You can't even tell the difference between a mouse and a snake."

But, Lana was on her knees and examining it.

"I don't think this is a snake…"

"What do you mean? Of course it's a- Wait a minute. Where are the eyes?"

"That's just it. There are no eyes. No tongue either. But it has a hole; for its mouth, I guess?"

Lola knelt down to get a closer look.

"Weird."

Lana reached out with her hand, but before she could touch it another three "snakes" slithered out to meet them.

"Wow!" she cried.

Then, she touched one and she sighed.

"Aw, man! These fellas are amazing! They're warm, and slimy, and feel so… so-"

"Ick?" Lola supplied.

"Amazing," Lana corrected her, "They're amazing."

Soon, a little mouse walked into the room. And he sat back on his haunches and looked up at the girls with curious yellow eyes. He sniffed the air, then started moving closer toward their legs.

"Ew, what does he want?" Lola asked, pushing the mouse away from her dress.

Another mouse appeared, then another, and another.

Lana watched them closely as more than a dozen weird mice - some kind that she had never seen before - were all gathering around the twins' legs.

She immediately noticed that their noses weren't sniffing at the girls' legs or their clothes. They were smelling their scent, from between their legs. She'd seen animals do this before…

"Um, Lola?"

Lola didn't like that tone.

"What?" she asked with a harsh tone.

"I, um… I think they… want us to be moms."

Lola jerked, "Excuse me?"

Lana was neither smiling nor frowning, but she couldn't say she was upset. Perhaps, she felt something like acceptance?

"They want us to have their babies, Lola."

Lola started backing away.

"W-we're six years old, Lana."

The older twin nodded her head and laid down.

"I know."

Those curious "snakes" were slithering over her clothes now, expertly reaching her buttons and zippers.

Lola couldn't believe what she was seeing, couldn't believe that Lana would just give up and accept this as her fate!

But, Lana had seen enough to know what would happen next. She knew what would happen if she tried fighting males that wanted to breed her.

Lola started screaming. It was so piercingly loud it nearly burst her eardrums. So, Lana covered her ears and did her best to forget about her sister, to forget about her own humanity.

Starting at that moment, Lana pretended she was a cute girl puppy that was finally old enough to attract handsome boy dogs. She didn't want to be hurt, and there were so many of them, so…

She laid back and, like a good puppy, she would let every male breed her full of puppies.

But, Lola was like a hen. She didn't want it, and she fought back. And ultimately, just like a chicken, she was pushed to the ground, her clothes were ripped off, and…

Lana covered her ears as best she could. So that she couldn't hear a hen screaming, or a puppy moaning for more.

* * *

Luna and Rita were ready to run up the stairs, but they stopped when they saw those yellow eyes appear at the top.

Dozens upon dozens of glowing eyes were staring down at them. Countless noses were sniffing the air. Whatever made them excited before when they smelled Lincoln was nothing compared to right now. In the presence of a woman so fertile she'd given birth to eleven children, and her third-born daughter that was assuredly just as ripe and bountiful.

They couldn't hold back. They started scurrying down the stairs.

"Luna, run-" Rita was cut off as a tentacle wrapped around her head, shutting her mouth.

"Mom!" Luna cried.

She could do nothing but watch as her own mother was pressed against the wall, lifted from the ground, and slowly stripped of her clothing.

Tentacles started wrapping around her arms and legs, their slime coating her skin yet they never slipped as they moved her body.

They forced her onto her knees, and then pressed her head to the ground, keeping her arms stretched forward. They made sure to turn her face toward her mother, and Rita's face was locked onto her daughter's as well. Perhaps it was an accident, since animals couldn't possibly find such disgusting things erotic as forcing a mother and daughter watch each other be raped by tiny monsters…

But, that didn't change the fact that Rita had to watch Luna's naked body quiver. She stared at her legs as they were slowly spread apart. She watched them dip Luna's back down, so that her butt was sticking high in the air. And a massive tentacle cock that was already leaking enough cum to impregnate both of them was sliding down Luna's butt crack, and kissing at her pussy lips.

Luna had to watch as her mother's clothes were literally shredded on the ground. They held Rita up by her arms and legs, as if she was being carried. But, they held her against the wall so that she couldn't move anywhere. Two dripping tentacles were slithering all over her mom's big tits. A third was leaving a trail of slimy cum up her throat as it headed toward her gasping mouth. And a fourth was slowly wrapping around her thigh… while the tip was licking her pussy, up and down.

Rita managed to bite the tentacle holding her mouth, and she hurriedly screamed for Luna to run away!

But the teenage girl couldn't move. It wasn't that she was trapped, but she just… felt a new desire in her body. Something she hadn't felt before. A desire to stay right where she was… to even help them if she had to.

Her eyes were lidded, warm, probably a little hazy as well when she replied to her mom.

"It's ok."

And she meant it.

Just minutes ago, she felt true terror. But now, it was like she was being soothed by these creatures. Their warmth, their comforting touches…

It was intoxicating~

Rita's breasts were being squeezed, her thighs being stroked. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt this warmth spreading all over her body. When she opened them again she saw Luna's cute butt wiggling as three different tentacles were stroking her freckled buns.

"A-are you gonna do it, dudes?" she asked, clawing the ground with her fingernails.

They hadn't even penetrated her yet and she was already on the verge of cumming.

Luna's eyes were staring at her mother's vagina. She licked her lips as two smaller tentacles pulled the busty woman's pussy lips apart, allowing a big, firm cock to push into her depths. At the same time her mother was being invaded, Luna felt a rather large tentacle pushing into her own vagina. She tried to relax her muscles, but she was so stiff she couldn't help them.

Those cute mice were persistent, however. That squirming dick contoured itself to her insides, managing to squeeze inside her impossibly tight hole.

Luna felt him bottom out, and still yet he was trying to push deeper into her womb.

"O-oh fuck, dude… I-I don't think you c-can go that far…"

Rita was having a similar, yet very different problem. She had one slimy cock thrusting inside her body already, but a second one was wanting to enter her as well. It seemed that she was the most popular female in the room, and the little rats were lining their tentacles up to take her until everyone had their own offspring.

"N-no, don't… I haven't been stretched that far before…!"

She trailed off moaning, but couldn't stop them. The two tentacles that were playing with her tits let them go. They hovered over her pussy. For a second, she worried that four would try to enter her…

But, the two cocks started throbbing and stroking her thighs. They unloaded right onto her pussy, soaking her already damp breeding factory with waves of cum.

Finally lubricated enough to satisfy their needs, that second tentacle that couldn't penetrate her before, tried again. Rita was shocked, and she gasped and clenched her fists together so tightly she nearly screamed - that devious cock managed to squirm his way inside her body, and now two dicks were fighting inside her womb for the right to penetrate her cervix.

She couldn't moan for very long before a wet tentacle was pressing little kisses to her lips. She opened for him, and the warm appendage slipped inside her mouth, exploring her insides.

Luna watched that slimy dick violate her mother's mouth. She gazed with a hungry stare as Rita's throat began to bulge.

"Anyone wanna try mine?" she asked hopefully.

It was difficult presenting her throat while being forced to the ground like this. But she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

The tentacle inside her young pussy was pistoning away at her walls, fucking her better than her toy ever did. Her insides were melting away, getting shaken up. She felt like she was on fire; her pussy was burning up!

A curious cock approached Luna's open lips and slowly pressed a kiss to her tongue. The teen shivered as the wet, slippery dick spread its cum over her tongue before slipping inside her mouth. She instantly started suckling on it, and she heard a cute mouse make a high pitched shriek-like noise.

Guess he loved being sucked, huh.

He didn't seem to want to go down her throat, but that was ok. She kept blowing him as well as she could while the other tentacle was destroying her pussy.

Fuck, at this rate she didn't know if she'd ever be able to have sex with a human guy. Whatever they were doing to her, it was making her addicted to them. Their scent, their taste, their cum…

Luna looked up at her mother's pussy again, and she could see a bulge in her skin where two dicks were still fighting over her cervix.

God, I wish that was me, she thought to herself.

She kept watching and listening to her mother's whorish moans. Then, one bulge suddenly darted upward into Rita's stomach, and the woman screamed around the dick plugging her mouth.

Luna saw those bulges start throbbing and twitching inside her mom's body. Rita kept moaning around that cock, so Luna happened to look up and noticed that even her throat was throbbing from the bulging cock deep in her mouth.

She stared intensely as the thrumming motions quickened, and the throbbing that was rippling along Rita's skin like small waves kept increasing in tempo.

Soon, she could tell that they were cumming inside her mom. Each wave wasn't a thrust, it was actually a surge of cum shooting deep into her mother. Luna saw a few trails of semen dripping down from her mouth and her pussy, but most of it had to be inside.

They just wouldn't stop!

She tried focusing on them, tried to watch her mom's belly slowly distend as her womb was filled to the breaking point with baby batter…

But she felt the tentacles inside her own body grow thicker, warmer… and they started throbbing, too.

She cradled the one in her mouth with her tongue, and suckled on it twice as hard. She squeezed her pussy tightly around the one buried to the hilt in her womb. And finally, she felt its hammering thrusts break down her final wall. It surged through her cervix and past the point where her nerves could even feel where it was. He reached a place so deep she didn't even know it existed, and yet he stretched her body so good her skin could feel the bulge he was making deep inside her core.

Both dicks were thrumming with heat inside her body, and Luna found herself greedily trying to wring them dry with everything she had.

They could only last a few more thrusts before their throbbing reached a crescendo, and a new heat began filling her up; burning, beautiful warmth that made her heart soar and her eyes flutter.

The cute dick in her throat drained everything he had right into her stomach, and Luna still suckled on him for me.

The wiggling tentacle in her womb pumped her so full her skin began to stretch and sting, and still her pussy was begging for more.

Now that both women were fertilized, the mice released them.

Rita laid on her back on the ground, gasping for breath.

Luna crawled toward her mother, making a spot for herself between her own mom's spread thighs.

Rita looked up at her daughter's face. She couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she knew that Luna was overcome with lust; deep, primal lust. Her eyes trailed down Luna's naked body until she reached her pussy. The young girl's cunt was spread, puffy, aroused… and leaking cum everywhere. Luna had made a trail of semen on the floor as she crawled to her mom.

For some reason that made Rita extremely horny…

Luna bit her wet lip, tasting the cum still on her tongue. She was staring at her mom's cute womb bulge.

She couldn't restrain herself. She had to feel it. So, she rubbed the taut skin, making her mother moan.

"How does it feel being this full?" she asked her mom.

Rita just moaned louder as Luna started poking her.

Luna kept playing with her mom's womb, accidentally making some of the cum inside squirt out onto the ground. She reached her other hand between her legs and started fondling her dripping pussy.

This had to be the most perverted thing she'd ever done in her fifteen years of life; masturbating her impregnated pussy in front of her own mother. Damn, it was making her so hot.

And they'd filled her up with so much cum that even now, a minute later, she was still leaking with fresh semen. God, there was no way she wasn't pregnant… it just wouldn't stop cumming out of her abused cunt... Fuck…

Luna felt it first.

As she was poking her mother's womb, the bulge started moving.

Then, she noticed something moving deep inside her own body as well.

Luna sat down between her mom's legs and leaned back. She spread her legs and watched in amazement as both her and her mother's bulges were moving slowly toward their openings.

"Oh, God," Rita moaned unrestrained, leaning her head back and giving herself over to the feeling of giving birth once again.

Luna wasn't prepared for it, but it felt like another cock was spreading her cervix wide, and she moaned ever louder than her mom - proving she was, in fact, the loudest loud.

Their eyes connected, then looked down and watched as they gave birth to a dozen little fluffy mice.

Luna couldn't comprehend what was happening, but she knew what she was feeling. A warm happiness and love for her children, and a burning desire to make more of them.

She laid back beside her mother and let her new babies crawl onto her small chest. There wasn't as much to give them as what Rita had to offer, but they loved her anyway. She felt herself begin to cry as her newborns took turns suckling on her breasts, drinking their mother's life giving milk.

She started fingering her pussy again, but when she felt two slimy dicks nudge her hand aside she begged them for it; pleading them to breed her over and over again so that the feeling would never stop.

Rita was already plugged up by two dicks, with a third trying to wriggle its way inside.

Luna stared up at the ceiling in wondrous amazement. She had no idea that a feeling like this could even exist. To be stripped of all humanity, to be made into nothing more than a breed slut for a horde of rats… and yet she felt so complete she couldn't stop crying.

In minutes, she felt the throbbing waves gushing deep inside her womb again, stretching out her cervix with each pump of fresh cum going straight up to her tubes.

And as she felt the little bulges swimming around inside her flooded womb, she prepared herself to give birth to more babies; and she couldn't help but think to herself that this was what she was meant to be.


End file.
